A New Beginning
by Mysteriousnightfoxes
Summary: After Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan's reign, four new clans are created. Flameclan, Nightclan, Rainclan, and Heatherclan. In three of the clans one kit is born destined to fulfill a prophecy. Moonkit, Autumnkit, and Bluekit must save the clans from a great evil. Can the clans count on them? This is our first story(yes I said our). Plz review!:)
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer **: I do not own warrior cats. Someone may have used them, but I came up with these names (not being snooty** **) Erin Hunter owns Warrior cats and I am just using her idea. Enjoy!**

Warrior Cat Fanfic: A New Beginning

Allegiances

Flameclan

Leader: Blazestar-light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Oakpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Pebbleleaf- light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Beechclaw- light brown tabby tom with white chest

Cloudfur- white she-cat; apprentice Ravenpaw

Echosong- gray she-cat with white paws

Mousetail- brown tom

Whitefoot-black tom with white paws

Tigerfang- dark brown tabby tom; apprentice Lionpaw

Sorrelwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Longpelt- light brown tom with thick fur

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw-black she-cat

Lionpaw- golden tom

Queens:

Morningfrost- light gray tabby she-cat; mother to Moonkit(silver tabby she-kit with crystal blue eyes) and Ivykit(dark gray she-kit with green eyes)

Rosepetal- tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat; expecting Mousetail's kits

Elders:

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray muzzle

Halfear-brown tom with one ear

Duststorm- dark brown tom

Nightclan

Leader: Shadowstar- black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Needleclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Ivypelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Pineleaf- tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Ferretwhisker- light brown tom

Smokefang- dark gray, almost black tom

Oakpelt- dark brown tom; apprentice Ratpaw

Scorchclaw- ginger tom

Owlwing- light brown tabby she-cat

Dawnheart- tortoiseshell she-cat; apprentice Blackpaw

Crowflight- solid black she-cat

Apprentices:

Ratpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Blackpaw: black tom

Queens:

Snowpelt- white she-cat

Elders:

Rownanpelt- ginger tom with gray muzzle

Spiketail- black and brown tom

Heatherclan

Leader: Barkstar- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Deputy: Cloudpelt- white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Dewtail- light blue she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Brakenfang- light black tabby tom; apprentice Lightpaw

Dapplefoot- light brown and orange she-cat apprentice; Starpaw

Grassflight- light gray she-cat

Leopardtail- leopard patterned she-cat

Rootwing- greenish brown tom; apprentice Breezepaw

Shacklemark- strong gray tom with mysterious shackle-like dents on front ankles

Mytheye- cinder colored she-cat

Apprentices:

Breezepaw- light blue tabby tom

Starpaw- sliver tom

Lightpaw- energetic white she-cat

Queens:

Willowpelt- pale ginger and white she-cat; mother to Autumnkit(light orange she-kit with crystal blue eyes) and Winterkit( white she-kit with amber eyes)

Brakentail- light black she-cat

Widowwing- light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Brindlefoot- light brown she-cat

Ashpelt- light gray she-cat

Rainclan

Leader: Ripplestar- slick brown tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Deputy- Willowfur- light gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Silverwing- silver she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Shadefang- gray tom

Cloudleaf- white she-cat

Minttail- gray she-cat

Longfang- golden tom; apprentice Reedpaw

Dawnclaw- light gray she-cat

Lightsky- white tortoiseshell she-cat

Yellowleaf- black tortoiseshell she-cat

Mossfur- white tom apprentice Minnowpaw

Apprentices:

Reedpaw- light brown she-cat

Minnowpaw- black tom

Queens:

Amberheart- gray she-cat with green eyes she-cat; mother to Bluekit(blue tabby she-kit with crystal blue eyes) and Lilykit(black she-kit with green eyes)

Fernwing- white she-cat; mother to Flowerkit(white she-kit with amber eyes)

Elders:

Firepelt- orange tom with gray muzzle


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A gurgling stream wound through a grassy hollow. Bright starlight gave the hollow a beautiful glow. A handsome orange tabby tom appeared on the rim of the hollow. He picked his way down. A heartbeat later, three more cats joined him. A blue-gray she-cat flicked her star filled tail. " We have come Flamestar," she mewed. " What is it you want to discuss?" " I think you know already Rainstar", Flamestar replied. " We can not tell the clans of the prophecy yet," hissed a black tom. " You know we must Nightstar," Flamestar mewed. " I agree," mewed a white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat. Nightstar turned to the tortoiseshell. " Are you beetle-brained Heatherstar?!" he spat. " Enough Nightstar," Flamestar growled. "You know," Rainstar said, hesitating " They'll find out eventually. Lets just tell them now so they don't get hurt." Even Nightstar had to think about this. " It'll save you the trouble," Rainstar said softly. " Fine," Nightstar grunted " But I don't have to go anywhere since no cat in the prophecy is from Nightclan." "You still have to tell them," Rainstar said, annoyed. "So are we in agreement?" Flamestar asked. "Yes," said the other three cats. " Then, go deliver the prophecy."

Pebbleleaf woke up by the Moonpool ' Why am I here? It's not half-moon,' she thought. Suddenly an orange tabby tom with stars in his pelt appeared in front of her. " I am Flamestar," he mewed. Pebbleleaf gasped. The first leader of Flameclan! " I am here to tell you a prophecy," Flamestar mewed. I nodded and pricked my ears forward to catch every word. " Shining Moon, Crystal Blue, and Golden Autumn shall save the clans from a darkness that is rising."

Silverwing was swept into the world of Starclan as she closed her eyes. When she opened her them, she was by the Moonpool ' Starclan must have a message if they brought me here,' she thought. Siverwing soon spotted a blue-gray she-cat padding toward her. " I am Rainstar and I am here to tell you a prophecy," she mewed. "Crystal Blue, Shining Moon, and Golden Autumn will save the clans from a rising darkness."

Dewtail waited patiently by the Moonpool. She knew she was dreaming and had a feeling she should wait here for someone to arrive. "What've you got for me today Starclan," she murmured to herself. Suddenly a white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat appeared beside Dewtail. " It is I, Heatherstar, first leader of Heatherclan," Heatherstar mewed dramatically. " I needn't any distractions for I am here to tell you a prophecy." Dewtail's eyes widened and she focused all her attention on her. "Golden Autumn, Shining Moon, and Crystal Blue shall save the clans from a great darkness."

Nightstar grumbled as he went to meet the Nightclan medicine cat, Ivypelt. 'None of the cats from the prophecy are in Nightclan anyway,' he thought. Finally he saw Ivypelt glancing around by the Moonpool. He padded up to her. Her eyes opened wide as she saw him. "Nightstar, I-," she started but Nightstar cut her off. " Listen, I'm just her to deliver a dumb prophecy that doesn't even involve us," Nightstar hissed. Ivypelt shrank back. " Listen," Nightstar said, his face softening. " Some cats from the other three clans are going to save the clans from some evil. Got it?" Then Nightastar disappeared.

The medicine cats from all four clans woke up in the middle of the night having had almost the same dream and heard the same prophecy.

Dear Readers,

Just to let u know, Nightclan won't really be involved in this fanfic, but you'll see when they come up (wink, wink ). Keep on reading and posting reviews P.S: there will be a medium amount of romance (or not who knows?) Bye!

One of the Mysteriousnightfoxes


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Moonkit wriggles away from her mother's lapping tongue, as she attempted to smooth down her fur. "I'm not going to be a kit anymore," Moonkit mewed to her mother. Morningfrost sighed. " I know, " she replied. Then she went to Ivykit, Moonkit's sister. who was bouncing around in excitement. " You should wash yourself before-" She was cut off when Blazestar leaped onto Highledge and yowled the summonings. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Dappletail, Halfpaw, and Duststorm emerged from the elder's den. Echosong finished the vole she was eating and sat below the Highledge." Today, I get to name two apprentices," Blazestar continued. "Moonkit, Ivykit. Come forward." Moonkit padded casually up to Highledge, but excitement coursed through her. Blazestar lept to the ground and began the ceremony." Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw, " she mewed to the newly named Moonpaw. "Your mentor shall be me." Gasps of shock sounded through the hollow. Moonpaw touched her nose to Blazestar's. Then, Blazestar turned to Ivykit. "You shall be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor shall be Echosong."Ivypaw's eyes shown with excitement. She padded up to Echosong and touched noses with her."Ivypaw! Moonpaw!"the Clan yowled. Moriningfrost's eyes shown with pride. Then the meeting ended and the Clan dispersed. Blazestar padded up to Moonpaw. "Come on, I'll show you the territory," she mewed lightly. Then with a flick of her tail, she bounded out of the camp with Moonpaw behind her.

Blazestar led Moonpaw to the Abandoned Twoleg nest. "This is where Pebbleleaf grows herbs. It's also teeming with mice." Just as she finished, Moonpaw caught a delicous scent on the breeze. The ferns rustled in front of her. A mouse! Moonpaw instantly dropped into a hunting crouch. "Don't move you tail. Tuck your paws in," Blazestar whispered to her. She fixed her position then leaped. She caught the mouse in her claws and killed it with a nip to its spine. She held her catch with triumphant in her eyes. Blazestar looked impressed. "Well done Moonpaw," she mewed. "Not many apprentices catch prey on their first day." This made Moonpaw glow with pride. "Why don't you take your catch back to camp. We can finish the tour tomorrow." Blazestar mewed. Moonpaw nodded and padded back the way they came.

By the time they got back, it was almost sunset. Moonpaw placed her mouse on the fresh kill pile. She glanced around camp to see Ivypaw heading toward the elder's den with a was of mouse bile. She decided to help her sister. She hurried to the medicine cat den. Inside, Pebbleleaf was sorting herbs. "Can I have some mouse bile Pebbleleaf?" Moonpaw asked. She looked up. "Sure," she replied. She grabbed a was of moss and dipped it in the bile leftover from Ivypaw's visit. "Thanks," Moonpaw mewed as Pebbleleaf handed her the moss. She hurried out of the medicine cat den. When she reached the elder's den, Ivypaw was already picking through Dappletail's pelt.

"... But as ShadowClan wanted more terriotory, " Halfear was mewing. " I came to help Ivypaw." Moonpaw interrupted. Duststorm gave a rusty purr. "Well I have a few stubborn ticks I can't get out." he mewed. Moonpaw padded over to hem and began picking through his fur. "It turns out Rowanstar was possessed by Tigerstar's soul!" Halfear continued. "He soon declared war with the other Clans. The war lasted seven days. Rowanstar was finally dead and Tigerstar's soul diminished. But sadly, Bramblestar was killed. So, Squirrelstar took over ThunderClan. At that time, Flamestar was an apprentice. When Squirrelstar's deputy, Lionblaze, was killed by a sickness, Flamestar-by then, a full warrior who had and apprentice already- became deputy." Moonpaw cracked a tick between her teeth and moved to Duststorm's tail, having finished his back. "Squirrelstar was leader for many seasons until she died of old age. Flamestar became leader of ThunderClan. When he recieved his nine lives, StarClan told them to begin a new age for the Clans. So, he told Rainstar, Heatherstar, and Nightstar to start a new life for their Clans. So ThunderClan was renamed FlameClan after Flamestar. And so Flamestar, Jaystar, Foxstar, Grasstar, Hollystar, and finally Blazestar have kept FlameClan alive ever since." By the end of the story, Moonpaw had finished Duststorm's pelt. Ivypaw was done with Dappletail's as well. "Do you have any ticks Halfear?" Ivypaw asked. Halfear purred, "Oh no, Lionpaw already picked my pelt clean." Moonpaw heard Ivypaw sigh. She had had a crush on the golden tom since they were kits. "In that case, come on Ivypaw. Let's go eat." Moonpaw mewed. Then she eyed the elder. "You have eaten right?" Moonpaw asked them. Dappletail purred, "Yes. Ravenpaw and Lionpaw gave us two delicious rabbits" Moonpaw again saw Ivypaw sigh. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Moonpaw padded out of the den with Ivypaw trailing behind her. Just as she reached the frest kill pile, she heard the thorn barrier rustle. Her father padded into camp. "Dad!" Moonpaw squeaked as she ran up to Tigerfang, her father. Tigerfang purred and nuzzled Moonpaw's cheek. "Hey Moonkit- I mean Moon _paw._ You're an apprentice now." "Why weren't you at the ceremony?" Moonpaw asked. "I was on patrol. I came back when you were out with Blazestar. Then I had to lead a hunting patrol," Tigerfang mewed. "Well, you still made it back in time for dinner." Ivypaw mewed. As on command, Moonpaw, Ivypaw, and Tigerfang's stomach growled. Tigerfang flicked his tail to the fresh kill pile. "Let's go eat." he mewed. Moonpaw padded over and took a vole from the pile. Ivypaw took a shrew, and Tigerfang took Moonpaw's mouse. "I caught that myself." Moonpaw mewed proudly. "Did you now?" Tigerfang meowed, twitching his whiskers in amusement.

Moonpaw bit into her green leaf-plump vole. The warm juices ran down her throat and salty blood coated her tongue. It was delicious! Moonpaw polished it off with a few quick bites. Then she laid down by her sister and shared tongues with her when she finished. "So, have you heard about Ravenpaw?" Ivypaw said slyly between licks. "No, why?" Moonpaw mewed. "While you were out, Lionpaw told me that Ravenpaw has a crush on Beechclaw!" Ivypaw mewed. "No way!" Moonpaw said in disbelief. "What are you two talking about?" Tigerfang asked. "Um... nothing," Ivypaw mewed hesitantly. Tigerfang snorted. "Yeah, right. You two were gossiping like elders." "We're not elders." Moonpaw mewed, offended. Tigerfang purred. "Of course not. You just gossip _like_ elders." "Hey!" Moonpaw said with amusement in her mew, as she bowled over her father. Ivypaw growled playfully nad gently nipped her father's tail. "Get off your father, you two." Moriningfrost mewed nearby. Moonpaw let Tigerfang get up and Ivypaw backed off. "You guys need some sleep," Tigerfang mewed. He was right, the moon was almost up and cats were going to their dens. "Okay." Moonpaw mewed. "Goodnight!" Moonpaw started toward the nursery, but then veered to the apprentice den. She wasn't a kit anymore! Inside the den, there were two empty nests, one next to Ravenpaw, the other next to Lionpaw. "I'll take this one." Ivypaw said pointly, settling down in the nest beside Lionpaw. Moonpaw shrugged and laid in the nest next to Ravenpaw. In a few heartbeats, she was sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"… And when we thought all hope was lost, Firestar, at that time Fireheart, and Graystripe came and they helped our old clan back to camp!" Tonight Brindlefoot, one of the elders, was telling the story called ' The Return.' Even though the kit, Autumnkit, had heard this story many times, she still sat down to listen. " Then Deadfoot and Onestar led them back to Flameclan!" exclaimed Autumnkit, proving she knew the whole story by heart. " Remember Autumnkit, it was still Thunderclan then," said Brindlefoot. " Ooh, sorry…" mumbled Autumnkit. " That's okay. Almost nobody remembers the old clan names

"Clan meeting!" announced Barkstar, the leader of Heatherclan. The deputy, Cloudpelt sat next to her. " Tonight, I get to name two new apprentices," Barkstar said once everyone had gathered. Autumnkit exited the elders' den as Brindlefoot ushered her to her mother, Willowpelt, with her sister, Winterkit. " Come forward you two," Barkstar continued. Autumkit and Winterkit came in front of the fearless leader, both of them keeping their heads high. " From now on," Barkstar mewed, her eyes showing kindness to the two kits. " This kit." She looked at Autumnkit. " Shall be known as Autumnpaw." The new name filled Autumnpaw with joy! ' I'm finally an apprentice!' she thought while she glowed with pride. She glanced at her mother, smiling. " Leopardtail," Barkstar mewed to the leopard-patterned she-cat. " You will be the mentor to Autumnpaw. Your former mentor, our much-missed Gorsewing, trained you to be a swift and responsive warriror. May you pass on everything he taught you to this apprentice." Autumnpaw and Leopardtail touched noses. " You're doing great! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends," Leopardtail whispered. Autumnpaw smiled. Now it was her sister's turn. " Now Winterkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Winterpaw. " Shacklemark." She looked at the young tom. " You will be Winterpaw's mentor. Your sharp mentor, Mytheye, has trained you to be vigilant and strong. May you pass on all you've learned to your first apprentice," Barkstar said. Shaklemark and Winterpaw touched noses. Shaklemark looked fierce, but his eyes were warm " Now we may celebrate!" Barkstar mwed. The clan cheered their names. "Autumnpaw! Winterpaw! Autumnpaw! Winterpaw!" The siblings ran to their mother. " You did such a good job! I'm so proud of you! Willowpelt mewed between her purring. "Wow! Apprentices!" exclaimed Autumnpaw. Now sitting in the apprentices' den with no mothers allowed. " Yeah," yawned Winterpaw, who was settling down to sleep. " Not to ruin the fun, but can we talk about this tomarrow?" said a very sleepy Winterpaw. " Sure," said Autumnpaw, who was falling asleep herself.

" Autumnpaw come on! Time for your first training session." Leopardtail was standing outside the apprentices' den, waiting for Autumnpaw to wake up. " Huh?" Autumnpaw said as she woke up from her deep sleep, a little dazed. " Time for training! We're going taking a tour today!" " Hmm? Oh, okay whatever." Yawned Aumumnpaw as she padded out of the den. " Lets get some breakfast before we go." Leopardtail mewed. The mentor and apprentice walked to the fresh-kill pile. Leopardtail grabbed a finch and Autumnpaw grabbed a squirrel. They ate with each other, watching the hustle and bustle as the clan woke up. After a few minutes, they finished eating. They got up and left to explore Heatherclan's territory. They started with the Hoseplace. " Be careful. Their hooves could crush a full grown cat!" Leopardtail cautioned. " Then that must be Rainclan territory over there," Autumnpaw mewed excitedly. "Right," Leopard tail said. Then the duo left the Horseplace to see the Flameclan boarder. " Back when Flameclan was Thunderclan, the boarder was farther back then where it is now," Leopardtail lectured. " Is this supposed to be interesting?" Autumnpaw asked. She was now getting a little bored. "Getting tired of learning Autumnpaw?" Leopardtail purred. Embarrassed, Autumnpaw nodded. " It's okay. I was like that when I was your age too," she mewed. Now, lets go see more territory!"

Once Leopardtail and Autumnpaw got back, Autumnpaw had her dinner with Winterpaw. " So, how was training?" Winterpaw mumbled through her mouth of chaffinch. "It was fun, but a little tiring," answered Autumnpaw. " I did some hunting practice with Shaklemark," Winterpaw said in a boastful way. " Well, I'm sure you had a good time," Autumnpaw said with a hint of jealousy. "Sure did!" Winterpaw mewed, not catching Autumnpaw's tone. Autummnpaw got up, needing some time away from her sister. She headed toward her den. Inside she found Breezpaw grooming himself. " Did you have your first training session Autumnpaw?" asked the blue tabby. " Yeah." He paused his grooming to give her a sympathetic look. " You okay? No wait let me guess. Leopardtail showed you the territory and it was so boring. Autumnpaw looked at him with confused eyes. " Exactly. How did you know?" He looked at her with a wise expression on his face. " That's the sign of a great mentor." He sounded like the wisest cat ever to Autumnpaw. Suddenly, Winterpaw barged into the den. " Hey Breezepaw, do you want to share tongues with me?" She asked him. " I… uh sure," Breezepaw stammered. As Winterpaw followed Breezepaw out of the den, she gave Autumnpaw a look that said, ' Stay away from him. He's mine."

" Oh. My. Gosh." All the apprentices were gathered around Lightpaw in the apprentices' den except Autumnpaw and Breezepaw who were asleep. " I think Breezepaw likes Autumnp-." Winterpaw cut Lightpaw off. " No he likes me so quit gossiping," Winterpaw growled. " Oooh, Winterpaw's jealous!" Lightpaw jeered. " I am not," Winterpaw snarled. In their nest's, Breezepaw and Autumnpaw stirred. " What's going on?" He asked the cluster of apprentices. " Nothing!" Starpaw said a little too quickly.

Earlier that day, Barkstar called all the apprentices to her den. " May I see all the apprentices please?" she yowled. Starpaw and Lightpaw shared a nervous look. " Thank you for coming," Barkstar mewed once they were all inside her den. " Winterpaw reported that you were gossiping about and teasing her. Is she correct?" Barkstar questioned. All the apprentices shuffled nervously. Winterpaw had a sly look on her face. ' This isn't like Winterpaw to behave like this,' Autumnpaw thought. " We were just playing Barkstar," Lightpaw mumbled. " Well if Winterpaw feels threatened by this, Stop it," Barkstar mewed. " Yes Barkstar," all the apprentices mewed. " You are dismissed." Autumnpaw, Breezepaw, Lightpaw, Starpaw, and Winterpaw left Barkstar's den. Everyone except Winterpaw breathed a sigh of relief now that it was over. But Autumnpaw couldn't get it out of her mind.

Today Leopardtail taught Autumnpaw how to hunt. She caught her first vole and proudly carried it to the fresh-kill pile. Willowpelt saw her daughter's catch. Her heart warmed with pride. " I see you caught tour first vole today Ms. Apprentice," she purred. " Yes, I caught it all by myself." Autumnpaw proudly told her mother. Autumnpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, suddenly very hungry. She ate a plump rabbit to satisfy her. A warm sleepy feeling crept through her body. She padded to the apprentices' den. There she saw Starpaw, Breezepaw, and Winterpaw gathered around each other. Breezepaw's face was bright red and Winterpaw had that same sly look on her face. " What's going-" Autumnpaw began but was silenced by Starpaw. " Let them work it out," he whispered. Confused, Autumnpaw said nothing. Instead she padded to the back of the den and lied down. She closed her eyes…

 _Autumpaw yawned and got to her feet. She was in a strange forest. Moonlight cast a glow on_ the _leafy ground. Out of nowhere_ , _a tortoiseshell and brown she-cat shimmered into sight. " Autumnpaw," the she-cat mewed. " I am here to give you a rare and special gift," she continued, stepping closer. " Come forward." Autumnpaw slowly padded forward. Once Autumnpaw was a mouse-length away, the mysterious she-cat touched her nose to Autumnpaw's. She felt a surge of energy run through her, but she stayed still. Then the she-cat pulled away. The surge vanished. " May Starclan light your path Autumnpaw," the she-cat mewed. Then she faded out of sight._

" Autumnpaw! Autumnpaw" Lightpaw mewed, prodding her awake, it was past sunhigh! She opened her eyes. " Wow, you must've had some dream! You were wriggling around so much!" Exclaimed Lightpaw. " Well, thanks for waking me," Autumnpaw mewed groggily. " But I don't think that dream was any old dream."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter **3**

Bluekit was peacefully sleeping until she heard a voice saying "Wake up! Wake up!" Bluekit yawned and said "What do you want?" "How could you forget? Today's our apprentice ceremony!" my sister, Lilykit, said. The moment Bluekit heard those words she sprinted wide awake. _How could I forget the most important day of my life?!_ I started grooming my silver-black quickly and my mother, Amberheart, started grooming Lilykit who was pacing excitedly. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for I have a special ceremony to do for two young cats" said Ripplestar. "May Lilykit and Bluekit come forward," Bluekit nervously stepped forward with her sister who, in comparison was as excited as could be. "From this day forward you shall be known as Lilypaw and Bluepaw, Lilypaw your mentor shall be Yellowleaf, may she pass you her patience and her kindness," she took a breath and continued "Bluepaw your mentor shall be Shadefang, may he pass you his skills of courage and strength." Bluepaw gasped, her mentor was going to be the most powerful warrior in Rainclan. As the clan chanted Lilypaws name and hers she felt a boost of pride flow through her she glanced at her mother and saw that she was smiling but there looked like there was something behind that smile. Bluepaw walked up to her mother and said "Aren't you proud of me Mommy?" she smiled distractedly and said "Yes of course darling," Discouraged, Bluekit walked away only to bump into her hyper sister who said "Cheer up! Dad looks really proud of you!" "You're right Sissy!" Bluepaw said. Bluepaw's father Mossfur walked up to the two sisters. "How are my favorite apprentices doing?"he said nuzzling and tickling them. "Dad! we're not kits anymore!" Bluepaw said half annoyed and half then she stiffened because she felt someone's gaze on her Bluepaw turned around and saw her mentor Shadefang glaring at her "Well I see you have your father's gift of slacking off" he said turning his glare on Mossfur. Mossfur opened his mouth to speak but Shadefang said "Let's go apprentice I have a lot to teach you" Bluepaw had no choice but to follow him "So...what are you going to be teaching me?"she said. "I will be showing you how to catch fish." Shadefang answered . "But...isn't that too ad just ignored him then I started thinking about how I would catch lots of fish and help my mom would be so proud vanced for me? shouldn't you show me the territory or something?" Shadefang silenced her with a glare "If you can't even catch fish than you'll never be able to become a warrior." after that Bluepaw just followed him. when they got at the stream by the camp Shadefang started to talk about how to catch fish just ignored him t really I don't live in the stream I looked around and sell thousands of fish I looks angry caught one hen I started thinking about how I would catch lots of fish and that would make AmberheaT so proudof me. Shadefang said "now you try" that got me out of my world I prepared to go in but then stared nervously at Shadefang . Shadefang said "now", I Finally I just dove in the stream I looked around and saw thousands of fish I tried to figure out how to catch them since I wasn't paying attention to Shadefang's 'Fish Lesson' I eventually just decided to try to bite the fish as hard as I could. Surprisingly it actually worked I caught a nice plump trout. I proudly got out of the water to see Shadefang glaring at me "I seriously thought you drowned. How did you survive with so much time under water?" he said as if he didn't notice the catch I'd made. "I don't know, but I caught a fish!" Shadefang just said "time for us to go back to the camp" "but I'm not even tired!" I said. Shadefang ignored me and just walked for the camp. When we got there I proudly dropped my catch on the fresh kill pile. Mossfur walked up to Bluepaw and said "looks like you did great on your first day. You deserve to eat and relax" Bluepaw nodded and grabbed a trout that, she noticed was way smaller than hers. "Where's Lilypaw?" Bluepaw asked Mossfur. "Over there he said pointing to a shady spot under a tree. I rushed to her and said "So, have met our new den mates?" she answered "not yet you want to meet them when we finish eating?" "Sure" said Bluepaw. when they finished eating the two apprentices excitedly rushed to theeir new den to meet their new den mates, they were disappointed to see that they weren't in their nests yet. Bluepaw saw two new looking beds and said "Let's stay here and wait for them" Lilypaw said "Fine" but when Bluepaw layed down on her new nest she got really sleepy. Bluepaw thought 'I'll just close my eyes for one heartbeat' but ended up sleeping ,snoring gently.

 **Oh My Freakin God. I cannot believe this took so long I am so sorry to everyone. I think this partly took forever because I was typing this on my iPod. . . Next time I am definitely going to type this on a laptop.**

 **Peace & Love,**

 **Ɖąῳŋʄơҳ**


	6. Chapter 4

**Oh. My. Gosh everybody! I'm so, so, so sorry for going totally AWOL on you. I'm working on another fanfic and I kinda forgot about this one. Again I'm am sorry and here is Chapter 4! And thank you all you loyal readers for waiting patiently**

Chapter 4

 _Moonpaw leapt up and batted a paw in the air. She missed the butterfly she was chasing and dropped back down. Suddenly a blinding amber light appeared in front of her. The light faded to reveal a bright orange tabby tom. " Hello Moonpaw," said the tom. " How-how do you know my name?" Moonpaw stammered. The tom purred. " You are more special then you know." " Why are you here?" Moonpaw asked. The tom grew solemn. " I'm here to give you a very important gift," the tom mewed. Before Moonpaw could open her mouth, the tom leaned down and touched his nose to hers. Immediately, a bolt of powerful energy coursed through Moonpaw's body. She felt like she could run toward the mountains and back. When the tom pulled back. The energy flow instantly stopped flowing, but Moonpaw could still feel it running through her veins. " Be well Moonpaw," the tom mewed. Then her vision went black_

Moonpaw woke up in her nest. She yawned and stretched out. The dream she had came flooding back to her. 'What did it mean?' She thought. She wasn't sure, but Moonpaw thought she could sill feel that energy flowing through her veins. She glanced around the den and realized the other apprentices weren't there. ' It must be past sun-high,' she thought, ' I'm late!' Moonpaw scrambled outside to find Blazestar sitting calmly, waiting for her. Moonpaw lowered her head with shame. " I am so sorry Blazestar," Moonpaw mewed pitifully. " I must have been to excited to sleep a lot…" Blazestar let out a meow of laughter. " It's okay Moonpaw. The first night as an apprentice is always the hardest," she mewed. Moonpaw's eyes shone with relief. " Now, lets finish that tour of the territory."

After the tour, Blazestar told Moonpaw to clean out the elder's den. After she disposed of the last piece of soiled moss, Moonpaw hurried to the training hollow. She then had to go meet Echosong and Ivypaw there to practice the different techniques for hunting crouches. Blazestar was already there and was watching with approval as Ivypaw preformed a perfect mouse stalk-and-pounce. " Very good Ivypaw," Echosong mewed. " Now lets practice stalking a rabbit." Echosong crouched down and pulled herself forward on light paws. Then she sprang forward quickly. " Rabbits will most likely detect you before you can pounce," Echosong mewed. " So be prepared to give a chase," Blazestar added." Pretend that leaf is a rabbit," Echosong mewed, flicking her tail at a big green leaf a few tail-lengths away. " Stalk and pounce on it correctly." Instantly, Moonpaw mirrored what Echosong showed her. " Well done Moonpaw," Blazestar mewed with warmth. Ivypaw sniffed and tried to copy Moonpaw, but leaned too much and fell over. " You have to be sturdier Ivypaw," Echosong mewed. " Sorry," Ivypaw muttered with a quick glare at Moonpaw who didn't see it.

" How about we have a little challenge," Blazestar suggested. " The first cat to bring back prey using the correct stalking and pounce technique will get first pick of the fresh-kill pile." " And don't worry, we'll be watching," Echosong added. " Sounds great!" Ivypaw mewed excitedly. Then she glanced slyly at Moonpaw. " You're going down!" She mewed. " You're on!" Moonpaw replied, not catching the slight tone of anger in Ivypaw's voice. " Off you go," Blazestar mewed. Moonpaw and Ivypaw sprinted away in opposite directions.

Moonpaw headed toward the abandoned Twoleg nest, knowing she'd find some nice fat mice there. She sniffed the air and caught a whiff of Blazestar's scent. ' She's watching,' Moonpaw thought. Suddenly, a heavenly smell wafted toward Moonpaw's nose. She followed the scent until she spotted a small, fluffy, white tail. ' A rabbit!' Moonpaw thought excitedly. She fluidly got into the correct hunting crouch. She crept forward on light paws. Suddenly, the rabbit perked its ears up. Then it quickly hopped away. Growling, Moonpaw gave a chase. She sped after the rabbit until she saw its white tail. She put on an extra burst of speed and pounced. The rabbit squealed as Moonpaw caught it in her claws. She killed it with a quick nip to its neck. Moonpaw carried her catch triumphantly back toward the training hollow.

Blazestar was already there and was sitting off to the side, her tail curled neatly around her paws. " Excellent job Moonpaw!"She mewed warmly. A few heartbeats later, Ivypaw arrived with Echosong. She carried a squirrel in her jaws. " How did she do Echosong," Blazestar mewed. " She still is a little crooked in her stalk and she keeps swishing her tail. How did Moonpaw do?" " She preformed perfectly," Blazestar purred. " That means she wins and gets first pick of the fresh-kill pile," Echosong mewed. Moonpaw purred happily while Ivypaw shot her a glare. " Come on now, let's get back to camp."

" What's gotten into Ivypaw?" Ravenpaw mewed to Moonpaw as they ate their evening meal together. " I just beat her in a little game. She'll get over it." Moonpaw snatched a glance at Ivypaw as she shared her meal with Lionpaw. She earned a glare in response. " I… uh… am going to go take a nap," Moonpaw mewed hastily. " Okay?" Ravenpaw mewed, puzzled. Moonpaw finished her rabbit and scrambled to the apprentices' den to escape Ivypaw's leering eyes. Inside, she curled up in her nest and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep because she was worried. Why was Ivypaw so mean all of the sudden? They had aways been best friends when they were kits…

 ***Flashback** *****

"I'm going to get you Ivykit," Moonkit growled playfully as she chased her sister around camp. Finally, she got close enough and leaped. She bowled Ivykit over and pinned her down. " I got you now you mangy rouge!" Moonkit mewed. Ivykit squeaked in mock pain. " Don't hurt me oh great Moonstar," she mewed in fake fear. " I'll spare you, but don't set paw on Flameclan's territory ever again!" Moonkit snarled playfully. " Now I want to be leader!" Ivykit squeaked as she wriggled out of Moonkit's grasp. " You can play tomorrow," their mother mewed. " It's time for you two to rest." " Awwww!" They mewed in unison, but headed back to the nursery anyway. Once inside, Moonkit and Ivykit snuggled together up against their mother, eyes drooping with exhaustion. Everything in the world was perfect.

 ***End Flashback** *****

Moonpaw must've dosed off, but was awoken by Blazestar's yowl. She groggily got out of her nest and went to sit under HighLedge. " I have chosen the cats who will accompany me to the Gathering." Instantly, Moonpaw stood at attention. She had heard all about the Gathering from Ravenpaw. It sounded so exciting! " The cats who will be going," Blazestar continued. " Are Beechclaw, Cloudfur, Ravenpaw, Rosepetal, Mousetail, Tigerfang, Lionpaw, Echosong, Ivypaw, Morningfrost, and Moonpaw." Moonpaw was so excited she thought she would explode. She was going to the Gathering! Moonpaw shot a nervous glance at Ivypaw to see how she reacted. Her face was passive, but her eyes shone with excitement and her tail swung back and forth in anticipation. When Ivypaw saw Moonpaw staring at her _again_ , she abruptly turned her back and walked over to the entrance of camp to meet Blazestar. Moonpaw quickly got up and followed her sister. " Is everyone here?" Blazestar asked. Eleven heads nodded. " Then lets go!" Blazestar turned and vanished out of camp with her cats following close behind.

 **Again I am so sorry for going AWOL on all you readers and I hope you liked Chapter 4.**

 **Review and tell us what you think of the New Beginning so far.**


End file.
